Storm
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Clary and Jace wage through a storm that neither of them expected, They soon learn they have to fight the clave to get to what they want because it won't be given easily.. Clace central with a hint of Clalec and some Sizzy & Malec Even added Jonathon ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All. So here i am with a new story, Some of you may remember a story i had started writing a while back for Jace and Clary but as you can see i deleted it, I had no idea why i deleted it as it was actually a good story with lots of potential but here i am with a new Clace story. It may be confusing to begin with but i hope you all like it...**

* * *

Clary Mogernstern was usually calm and calculated nothing like her brother, he was rebellious and wild.

Standing in her bathroom staring down at the white stick that held those stupid lines, she felt stupid.

She had spent two month in New York with another group of Shadow Hunters learning about Runes and the power behind each one.

She had stayed in the New York Institute a place her mother had once mentioned as one of her favorite institutes but right now Clary hated New York and the stupid institute.

Clary looked up into the mirror, the bile rising in her throat as a knock on the door sounded out

"Clary Hurry up! I've got a clave meeting to go too" Clary quickly fumbled with the test and the box and quickly hid it in her backpack.

She opened to door to her brother wearing his robes "Finally! Mum said Luke won't be home until late tonight. Something about the wolves having a meeting of their own" Clary sighed as She walked down to her bedroom,

she had hoped her mother wouldn't bother her but knowing Luke and Jon weren't going to be home, she would make a big deal about her rune classes in New York and the sights she might have managed to see.

* * *

Jace Herondale was anything but ordinary, he thought of himself as much more.

Walking through the institute with his leather jacket covered in ichor he followed behind Izzy and Alec as they made their way to their bedrooms before leaving them as he headed towards the Library where is grandmother had asked to meet him.

Walking through the bulky wooden doors he watched as Imogen Herondale's face lit up

"Jonathon Come here and let me see you" He grinned as he came closer, she was the last link he had left to his parents after his mother had died two years previous.

"Do I have to? And my name is Jace, you know I hate being Called Jonathon" Imogen grinned as Jace came towards her

"Jonathon is a strong name, you were named after the first of our kind. Though I had no idea why your mother gave you the middle name Christopher, it should have been William or James, two strong Herondales in our family line"

Jace rolled his eyes as his grandmother gave the speech about his middle name once again, just like all the other times she had visited him at the institute.

He would have settled for Stephen, he would have been happy to have his fathers name.

"I have to go and get cleaned up before we head out to eat, you know how bad Izzy's cooking is" He said earning a smile from his grandmother.

"I wanted to ask how everything went with Clarissa Morgernsten-Greymark? Did she learn much?"

Jace didn't really know what to say about her other than the fact she had beautiful green eyes and he loved her fiery red hair "Er, Yeah. She was really good, A bit of an artist so she managed to study the runes pretty quickly, I still don't understand why she came here though"

Imogen nodded pleased that Clary had taken her studies seriously

"When children were all born the nephelim believed in preserving our names. When Jonathon was born he was betrothed to Sophia Wayland his parents and hers had agreed that Jonathon would continue the Morgernstern name with Sophie as his wife, However Clarissa is betrothed to Alexander Lightwood, this was why she was sent to the New York institute.."

Jace stopped his grandmother abruptly

"Alec hates her, He couldn't wait for her to return to Los Angeles"

Imogen took a deep breath as she turned from her grandson "Oh dear, their arrangement looked set to be a good one, just as yours with Aline Penhallow is set" J

ace's eyes widened "What? No! I'm not getting married gran. I don't want to end up like my parents unhappy"

Imogen looked at her grandson warily "He wasn't always unhappy. Did your mother ever tell you about your father's first marriage?"

Jace was stunned, he had no idea "He was married before my mother? I didn't know"

Imogen sat down in the desk chair as she retold Jace of his father

"He loved her, Stephen was a careful boy and when he met Amatis Greymark he found love instantly, he would walk her home each night after a day at the Academy would tell her it was to protect her from demon's that may break through the wards but your grandfather and I knew that he was in love so we went against the Montclaire and Herondale arrangement and spoke with the Greymarks.

We understood that they were in love and that this would be the first marriage of true love in a very long time. Your other grandparents were angry at us for breaking our agreement but the clave agreed to marry them on the understanding that Amatis bore a child within the first two years of marriage to continue the Herondale line"Jace looked astounded.

"Did she have a child?" Imogen looked at her hands

"They had a daughter named Cleo, She.." Jace cut off his grandmother

"I have a sister? You mean to tell me I'm not the only one left"

Imogen tried to hide her face from her grandson but she knew he would have to learn the truth

"No Jonathon, she passed the evening of her first birthday. She was a delicate little thing but the day before her first birthday she had become sickly and unwell. Your father and Amatis thought she had a simple illness but when they went to check on her the evening of her first birthday she had passed. It tore them apart, Amatis would lock herself in Cleo's nursery while your father would sleep at our home. Eventually they parted Stephen had slowly fallen in love with your mother and left Amatis."

Jace couldn't speak, he felt such sadness for Amatis and a tinge of hatefulness towards his parents.

Maybe his father needed an escape and that was why he eventually married his own mother.

"She didn't deserve that, my father was selfish to let her mourn her child on her own"

Imogen was startled to see her grandson defend a woman that had his father's heart before his own mother

"He never stopped loving Amatis, no matter how much he said otherwise. You reminded him of Cleo when you were born, he said you had the same eyes and then when you were a year old he sat beside your cot for a whole week as you slept in fear that something may happen to you. Jonathon, he loved you dearly despite what you might have thought of him"

Jace watched as his grandmother opened her case folder pulling free two photographs

"This is your father and Cleo and this is you and your father" Jace smiled as he realized the similarities of him and his older sister, he just wished he could have met her.

* * *

Clary laid on her bed still contemplating what to do next, she decided to go out and see her best friend Simon and ask for his advice.

Climbing from her bed she folded over her sketch book and headed out the door

"Bye mom. I'm going to meet Simon" She called aloud so her mom could hear her as she rushed out of the door leaving Jocelyn stood over the kitchen counter cooking dinner

"So I'm on my own. She forgot to bring out her washing too."

Jocelyn stood talking to the cat that sat on her kitchen window ledge as she placed the knife down and walked towards her children's rooms.

Walking into Jonathon's room it was neat as a boy could be and his clothes piled down by his bed.

On his bedside table sat the photograph of him and Valentine when she was a child before Valentine had been murdered in a demon attack when she was pregnant with Clary.

She loved the photograph dearly and it still upset her that her children never really knew the good man that their father was.

She closed his door on the way out and headed towards Clary's room piling Jonathon's washing into her laundry basket and lifting it to take it to the kitchen but a box on the floor by her backpack startled Jocelyn and paralyzed her with fear.

She dropped the basket and went to the box lifting it up to find the white stick, pulling it free two lines stared back at her. Her Seventeen year old daughter was pregnant…

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So as you can see Jace is a Herondale and he knows of his father's first marriage and child. I also wanted Valentine and Jonathon to be good guys but i also wanted Valentine gone from the story, I needed clary to know Luke as her father. We won't have these characters coming together just yet but i do intend to have a some Clary and Alec moments, I haven't decided if they will marry yet or not but i don't intend to just throw Malec under a bus it will happen! Please is you have any questions let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All, Thank you for the reviews, Follows and favorites.. Please is you have any questions regarding this story or any of my others just send me an inbox message, i always reply :)**

* * *

Walking into her front door Clary was greeted to her mom and dad sat on the couch before her

"Hey, What's wrong?" Jocelyn looked up tearfully at her daughter then leaned into Luke.

It was Luke who spoke to her "Your mother found this in your bedroom tonight" he held the box that contained the stick that had flipped Clary's whole life upside down.

"It's... I" Luke looked at his daughter as she looked between them, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok to be scared Clary. Why didn't you tell us? We're your parents and we love you no matter what"

Clary looked between them before sitting down.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, You had always planned for us to go to the shadowhunter academy but I chose school and now that I'm seventeen I need to learn more about our world not the mundane world" Jocelyn and Luke shared a look of concern

"We never cared if you or your brother went to Idris to study or stayed in Los Angeles, You've studied we Helen and Mark since you were five years old and you've attended school like a mundane but that doesn't mean you have to give up who you are Clary." Jocelyn said as she reached over to take her daughters hands in her own.

"I will always be proud of you and this pregnancy is just another bump in the road, shadowhunters marry and have children young because we may die out in the field and we need children to carry on our names and Legacy" Clary had expected her parents to be angry or kick her out but this was different

"I don't want to get married mom. I don't want him to know" Luke looked confused as she spoke

"Who is the father Clary?" Jocelyn smiled lightly

"is it Alexander Lightwood, He is a good man, nothing like his parents mind you but he is good. He will be a good father and husband it's what was planned for you anyway"

Clary took a deep breath barely taking notice of her mother's words "Jace Herondale" Jocelyn dropped her hands from her daughter then looked at Luke as his expression changed

"What? Is he bad or something?" Luke left the room abruptly leaving Clary looking after him

"Mom what is it?" Jocelyn looked at her daughter smiling softly

"It isn't yours or Jace's fault. You remember Auntie Amatis?" Clary vaguely remembered her aunt who had the beautiful yet dated house in Alicante that she and Jonathon would spend their summer fighting over who had the loft bedroom until Amatis declared that Clary was the girl and she needed her own space, she knew that to Amatis she was always her favorite.

"What about her?" Jocelyn began to speak when Luke replied instead

"She was married to Jace's father before he ran off with Celine. They had a daughter that died when she was a baby but instead of helping Amatis as she grieved he ran off with the woman he was betrothed too.

I just want you to be careful with him, You like Jace are betrothed to another family, You're set to marry Alexander Lightwood when you turn eighteen at your fathers request just as Jonathon is set to marry Sophie Wayland"

Clary couldn't process this information properly, she knew she had shadowhunter blood as a child but she was never informed that she wouldn't have a choice in her husband

"He hates me, The whole time I was there he kept reminding me that I didn't fit in and that's why Jace helped me, Jace was there when Alec didn't want to be. Mom I can't marry somebody I don't love"

Jocelyn's heart broke for her daughter because she knew how it felt, she was betrothed to Valentine Morgenstern but she was fortunate to fall in love with him in time but her heart never stopped loving Luke even when he was turned into a werewolf.

"You will learn to love him, I promise you but first we need to sit down with him and his family to discuss this matter and that of your pregnancy, I know that the mundane world is different now but the shadow world isn't for us Nephilim a wedded union bounds our families together and that was your father's and Robert's plan. We cannot break the promise of our arrangement or it could tarnish our family names"

Clary looked at her parents, Luke seemed to have a different opinion to Jocelyn but didn't seem to voice it but Clary knew that he wanted to say it

"What is it Dad?" He looked at Jocelyn then back to Clary

"Amatis and Stephen married for love and it doesn't always last but love is more powerful than a parabatai rune. If Jace loves you then do it, go and tell him that you are having his child and marry him but if you know it was a mere moment then marry Alec, like your mother said he is a good man and he will take care of you both" Clary looked at her parents taking a deep breath

"Can you come with me to New York? I don't want to go alone" Jocelyn nodded.

"We will head to the Los Angeles institute in the morning and portal our way to New York" Clary nodded as she headed towards her bedroom, she stopped momentarily and turned to her parents "Thank you for always being there for me"

Both of them smiled softly "Always will sweetheart" Jocelyn said.

* * *

The following morning the Greymarks were all dressed in their usual black all except Luke who wore a blue shirt and black pants.

Luke had informed Jonathon on his return from the clave meeting that evening, it took him a while to calm down from his anger of Jace Herondale defiling his sister and that he wanted to kill him.

When they arrived at the tall mansion like Institute sat on the hill top overlooking the sea they were greeted by Andrew Blackthorn as he cradled his youngest child Octavian, but everybody that knew him called him Tavvy for short, Clary and Jonathon were two of those people.

"Morning Jocelyn, Lucian. What can I do for you today?" Jocelyn smiled politely at one of her dearest friends

"Andrew, we have come to ask if it would be possible to use the institute portal? We need to attend the institute in New York" Andrew nodded as he let them pass.

"Helen and Mark are in the training room with the younger children if you'd like to go and see them?" He mentioned to Clary and Jonathon as they headed up the stairs already knowing their way.

"Call us when your ready mom" Jonathon said as he and Clary headed towards their friends.

"What is the matter Jocey? I know you well enough to know that you're portaling to New York is important"

Jocelyn nodded watching as Andrew spotted his son Julian heading towards him with their stray Emma

"Could you please take Tavvy while I speak with Jocelyn and Lucian" Julian nodded taking Tavvy from his father's arms and smiling at his young brother

"Thank you Jules" Luke watched Julian with his brother, the one thing that he liked about the Blackthorn children, they were close and nothing could break their bond even though the eldest two were part faerie.

"Come with me to the office, we will talk" Jocelyn and Luke followed behind Andrew to tell him of their reason for heading to New York but missing out the details of Clary's pregnancy.

* * *

Clary sat on the floor of the institute training room watching Mark and Jonathon fight against each other, it was always a fun sight to see Mark land Jonathon on his butt,

they had been Parabatai since they were eleven and Mark still somehow despite being slightly thinner than Jonathon managed to get him on the ground, it was more a case of knowing Jon's next move but it was still funny to see.

Helen sat beside her as she watched Ty and Livia fight against each other, they were inseparable and always seemed to know each other's next move so would always keep sparring until they got tired or Dru would stumble into the room on Livia's request to distract Ty.

Which only seemed to make the situation worse.

"So I overheard dad mention about the portal? Why do you need to portal to New York? Is it serious?" Clary smiled at her best female friend and nodded

"I wanted to call you but I couldn't. Can we go to your bedroom?" Helen nodded looking at her brother and Jonathon

"Watch the children, I need to show Clary my new gift from uncle Arthur"

Mark knew what she meant but the others were confused

"What gift? We didn't receive a new gift?" Dru questioned

"It's nothing don't worry; you aren't missing out. It's just that book he brought me about faerie, the one I was studying"

Dru's eyebrows knotted then the she remembered

"Oh yeah, that really boring book. Oh Clary, it is just a jumble of squiggles not even runes"

Helen and Clary ignored the chatter and hurried down the hall to Helen's bedroom.

* * *

Clary always loved going into Helen's room,

She remembered when they were thirteen and Helen had begged her father to let her decorate her bedroom but he refused to spend unnecessary money so she enlisted Clary's help to give it her own touch,

so they both painted the bedroom and then Clary finished it off by adding trees and little bits to remind her of her faerie roots and some of her shadowhunter roots,

when Andrew came into the bedroom that night he was shocked but proud of Helen for using her initiative and for asking Clary to help her even though he still offered to pay Clary for her use of paints but she refused saying it was an early birthday gift for Helen.

"Something happened in New York didn't it?" Clary looked shocked that Helen could tell something was up

"What was it? You can tell me" Clary took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant. It shouldn't have happened but it did, I slept with Jace Herondale" Helen squeaked in excitement

"Oh my gosh! You and Jace Herondale. That is just. Wow. What was he like? Was he nice?" Clary covered her now rosy red face

"Please Helen. Must we talk about this? Shall we talk about you and Aline? How is she by the way?" Helen tried to smile but it faltered

"We broke up. She said her parents have set her up to be betrothed and she cannot go against her parents' wishes"

Clary wrapped her arms around Helen

"I'm so sorry Helen, You've always been straight forward with everybody and it must be difficult. I've got to go and meet the Lightwoods, my dad apparently set me up with Alec before he died so now we have to lie to them all and try and get me married off before I start to show"

Helen looked up at Clary from her shoulder

"You aren't going to do it right? You're going to admit that you're pregnant to Jace right?" Clary shrugged her shoulders

"What other choice do I have? If I don't do as my father wished then I could tarnish both the Morgenstern and the Lightwood name"

Helen pulled away looking disappointed in her friend

"It's not who you are Clary, why would you lie to Alec, to Jace. They are parabatai and for you to marry Alec and carry Jace's child could destroy them if they find out. How will Jace feel if he learns that it's his child inside you and not his parabatai's?"

Clary sighed "I have no choice Helen"

Helen shook her head as she reached for Clary's hands

"You always have a choice" Clary had to think and contemplate if what she was doing would really affect them both.

"Clarissa, Jonathon come on now" Clary heard her mother's voice calling her

"I have to go. I will text you and let you know what happens" Helen stood with Clary wrapping her arms around her

"Good luck, I just hope you make the right choice for you" Clary nodded as she pulled away leaving Helen in her room holding on to the glimmer of hope that Clary would disobey their arrangement so that Jace and Aline would no longer be promised to each other.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So Mark and Jonothan are Parabatai, I actually like that idea. What did you all think of the involvement of the Blackthorns? I wasn't really a fan of theirs in the last TMI book but i'm on chapter 8 of the new book, I have always felt great sympathy to Mark Blackthorn he's probably my favorite out of them all.. I was considering having Helen as Clary's parabati but i thought what about when Simon? Will he become a key part i have no idea but i had to leave that space open in case he shows up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again..**

 **I bet you didn't expect a new chapter so soon ;) It was already written i had to split it in half**

 **I hope you liked the last chapter..**

* * *

Jace stood in the training room with Alec when Isabelle entered the room

"Alec mom and dad have asked for you to meet them at the portal, We have important guest arriving" Jace and Alec shared a look of confusion

"Guests? What guests?" Isabelle shrugged her shoulders with a smirk

"You shouldn't keep them waiting Alec you know how mom can get"

Alec rushed out of the room to meet his parents by the portal entrance

"Alexander, you could have at least made yourself look presentable" his mother scolded him.

"I was training with Jace, what is going on?" Without a word the portal opened revealing the Graymark family

"Maryse, Robert." Jocelyn greeted the adults while Clary and Jonathon looked towards Alec

"Jocelyn, we received your fire message. What was so important?" Jocelyn looked at Alec then to his parents

"It's time. I think we should discuss the situation in private?" Maryse turned to Alec then spotted Jace and Isabelle hidden behind a wall trying not to get caught

"Yes very well. Come with us Alexander" Alec still confused followed behind his parents, Clary and her parents to his father's office.

* * *

Robert stood by the door closing it behind them.

"So you have spoken to Clarissa about the arrangement we made?" Jocelyn looked at her daughter nodding

"We have and she understands its for our families names" Maryse looked at her son standing tall across the room

"Alexander, We never told you the true intention of Clarissa coming to New York the past two months and I know that it was hard for you to adapt to the change in your missions but your father and Valentine made an agreement when you were a baby.

We wanted to secure our family name as the times changed, we arranged for you to marry Jocelyn and Valentines first born daughter"

Alec looked at Clary then his parent's, He didn't know how to process his current situation

"I.. I'm" he looked at Clary's pity filled eyes then rushed from the room leaving the door hanging open.

"I am sorry about that, I will speak with him and we will discuss everything further" Jocelyn nodded as she rose from her chair

"We will stay here and maybe do some sight seeing while Clary gets some more experience out in the field"

Maryse nodded in agreement as she followed after Alec to help him understand.

Clary ignored her parents as they left the room, she couldn't understand why they would want her to marry for such unimportant reasons, She wanted to marry for love not for a shadowhunter name.

* * *

"Clary?" A voice called from behind her causing her to spin around, he was in his black fighting gear smiling at her with his blonde hair a mess

"Are you ok? What's going on?" Clary wanted to speak but she could only think of the child growing within and her over bearing need to protect it, she was scared to admit to Jace that he was going to be a father especially if her parents were trying to fulfill her dead father's wishes

"Oh that! Mom needed to talk to Maryse about something, unimportant really" Clary began to turn away when Jace caught her off guard

"About your marriage to Alec? I know, my gran is the inquisitor after all" Clary looked at him sadly, as she nodded

"I don't want it but it was the last wish of my father and I don't want to disrespect his memory"

Jace took a deep breath "I.. I don't get this whole betrothed thing, it's ridiculous and stupid! Who cares if you fall in love and who cares about our names.. I don't care I just want to be happy"

Clary looked at him seeing a hint of sadness in his eyes

"It's what we do to cement our family names Jace, I'm not breaking my father's last wish for me." Jace looked at her hurt and walked away from her leaving her staring after him with a deep pit of sadness for him.

* * *

Alec sat on the edge of his bed holding his stele in his grip looking at the floor when his parents entered his bedroom

"Alexander that was rude, They came to speak to you and Clary must be feeling…" Alec looked up at his mother as she continued on

"Relieved! Do you think Clary wants to marry me? No! She is in love with Jace, you can see it in her eyes when she looks at him. I'm not marrying her"

Maryse looked towards Robert then to Alec

"We know how she feels about Jace but Jocelyn wants to fulfill Valentine's last wish for his daughter, This marriage is for her just as much as it is for you and our name" Alec sighed

"What about Jace? How is he supposed to feel when I tell him that I'm marrying the girl that he likes?" Maryse shrugged her shoulders

"He will understand" then she walked out of the room leaving Alec and Robert alone in the room

"I know this isn't something that you nor Clarissa want but it was a written agreement, We don't take lightly to broken agreements and it would be good for when you prepare to take over the institute" Alec sighed shaking his head

"Why her! Why not somebody else?" Robert smiled at his son

"You may feel different when the time comes" Alec fell back onto his bed trying not to get angry at his parent's wishes for him but he knew that the morgernstern were a good shadowhunter family, he just wasn't sure about telling Jace that he had to marry Clary.

* * *

Clary stood in the sanctuary taking a few moments to herself when she was greeted by Alec lightwood, he looked like he had just woken up and he didn't seem pleased.

"Hey Alec, I'm sorry about all this, I understand if…" Alec sat down beside her taking off his Lightwood family ring holding it within his grasp

"Clarissa Morgernstern will you marry me Alexander Lightwood?" Clary looked at the ring between them hesitantly taking it in her grasp

"Yes. I know you don't want this but for our families we will make it work" Alec nodded before standing up to leave

"I'm going to tell Jace myself, it deserves to come from me" Clary nodded watching as he left her sat alone.

She sat silently staring at the ring for five more minutes until Jonathon came out to her "What you doing out here Clary? She held up the ring in her hand

"Alec gave me this. Looks like it's official now, I just.. Aren't I supposed to be happy or something? How was it when you proposed to Sophie?"

Jonthon smiled happily at the memory of his proposal

"It was special, I gave her grandma Adele's ring, we sat by Lake Lyn with a picnic, you know how we used to love them as children? I thought why not show Sophie something from our Mundane side of life, without demons and fighting. She loved it, said that it was perfect but not everybody has to have a perfect engagement Clary. Just because it's arranged doesn't mean you can't be happy even with the baby, He doesn't need to know if you don't want him too"

Clary rested her head against her brothers solid chest

"I hate the way our lives have been mapped out for us, we should be able to choose who we marry or fall in love with. This life has never been fair too us" Jonathon wrapped his arm around his sister

"You don't mean that, You have always loved the magic in our lives. One unfortunate decision you had no choice in doesn't have to change it. If you don't want to marry Alec then come clean and tell them all, You can decide if you want to be with Jace or neither of them"

Clary nodded still unsure of her own feelings.

"There you two are, Maryse has said that Isabelle has cooked us a delicious meal" Clary's eyes widened

"No! Let's go out for dinner just the four of us, You haven't been to New York in such a long time" Jocelyn and Luke looked confused

"Izzy isn't the best chef" Clary said as she leaned closer to her parents

"Taki's is good. We were there almost every night when I stayed" Jocelyn smiled

"Fine, Taki's it is. I haven't been there since I lived in New York for that month of training, do you remember Luke?" Luke smiled as he pulled his wife against him

"I do, It was when you found out you were expecting Jonathon" Jocelyn smiled against him as she looked up at her grinning son.

"Well Taki's it is then. Let's go, I'm straving" Jonathon said as he led the way.

* * *

The Lightwoods all sat up the dinning table looking at the food that Isabelle had prepared for them all to eat, it wasn't her best meal but then again gruel tasted better than anything Izzy cooked.

"Where is everyone? I thought Clary and her family were joining us?" Izzy said as she placed the last bowl of noodles on the table, her eyes catching her mothers

"Oh, Jocelyn wanted to go and see New York, she hasn't been here since she was a teenager so I guess they'll be eating out"

Izzy nodded as she sat down, slightly disappointed that they weren't joining them to eat, she had made a big family dinner for the occasion.

"So Alec, How did it go?" Isabelle said as she held a fork covered in chicken and white sauce to her mouth

"Erm.. I.. Can we talk about it later" He glared at her then made an eye movement towards Jace warning her that he hadn't yet told his parabatai

"Talk about what exactly?" Maryse spoke looking between her two children, each of them holding a fork in their mouth with the rotten taste of burned chicken.

"It doesn't matter" Maryse sighed but caught sight of the pale skin tone of Alec's finger where his family ring once rested

"Alexander, where is your ring?" Jace's ears perked up at this and looked beside him at his hand

"Yeah, you always wear your ring, it means so much to you" It was then that Maryse figured it out,

she smiled ecstatically "You proposed, you offered her marriage!"

Alec's face went white as he caught sight of Jace beside him, his own face turning red, his eyes forming tears that Jace had promised never to release

"You.. you're marrying Clary?" Alec looked at his parabatai as he began to raise himself from his chair

"You know how I feel about her and you're still doing this?" Jace darted from the room.

"you haven't told him yet?" Robert said disapprovingly to his son, he had just broken his parabatai's heart and let him walk away.

"I didn't know he felt that strongly about her, She's just some girl who he took a liking too, He doesn't stick to any girl too long."

Maryse came towards Alec smiling proudly

"Don't you worry dear, He will find happiness with Aline and well we all know what Jace is like, He is like his father"

Robert shook his head disappointed in his wife

"Valentine is dead, Maryse! We don't need to fulfill his wishes anymore, our son should be free to choose who he marries and so should that poor girl, she may have been Valentine's daughter but she was raised by Lucian, doesn't he deserve to have a say in who his daughter should marry?"

Alec and Izzy looked awkwardly at each other as they removed themselves from the dining room and their parents as they fought about their son's future.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, I never asked for this." Alec said to Izzy as they sat on the stairs outside the training room

"I know big brother, it isn't fair. You and Clary deserve to fall in love with somebody you truly love. I wish our parents could see that. How is Magnus by the way?"

Isabelle winked at her brother knowing all about his secret relationship with the high warlock of Brooklyn.

"Shh! If they hear you I'll be kicked out for sure" Alec hissed worried that his parent's might find out about his secret romance, Alec wasn't sure when it started or how but he knew that he was gay, he had always been gay and for such a long time his eyes were set on Jace but then Magnus showed up and switched everything around for him.

"I want to tell them but I don't want to hurt them" Alec finally noted as he looked at his feet.

"It's ok to feel scared Alec, but you know I am always here for you" Izzy said as she rested her hand on her brother's shoulder

"You should go and speak to him, tell him the truth, he at last deserves that" Alec nodded as he climbed from the stairs and walked towards the training room.

* * *

Jace stood punching the bag continuously despite the pain in his knuckles that wouldn't let up.

"Can we talk please?" Jace ignored the voice as he moved towards his bottle of water perched on the bench across the room with his towel

"I don't know what you can say to make me feel any better!" Jace said as he kept his eyes from looking over at Alec.

"I don't want to marry her. you have to believe me Jace. I'm doing it for our families"

Jace laughed humorlessly

"For your families, What year are we in 1880? Who marries for their families anymore?" Jace sat down on the bench looking up at Alec for a moment before concentrating on the rune that marked the floor by his feet.

"Our parent's had an arranged marriage too" Alec spoke watching as Jace shook his head

"I had a sister, A sister Alec. My sister died when she was a baby. My dad married for love, he married a woman he loved and destroyed her" Alec looked confused

"But you never mentioned her before" Jace shrugged his shoulders

"My gran told me yesterday, we were talking about marriage and then she said my father married Amatis Graymark because he loved her but when they lost their daughter he ran off and married my mother. How can a man do that, how can he leave a woman he loves for another woman?"

Alec looked at Jace "You realize if he hadn't have left her then you would have never been born?" Jace nodded

"That's the point, my sister might have been here instead of me. She might have shown that a loving relationship could work better than one of arrangement" Alec sighed

"It's nobody's fault Jace, they fell out of love it happens, look at my parents" Jace smiled

"If only it was that simply, my dad never stopped loving her, the whole time he was married to my mom. My gran said that he loved her with his whole heart and now I know why my parent's always fought.

I think I understand now why my dad ended his life, I always thought he was selfish and cruel to me and my mom but I think the minute the news got out about Amatis dying in combat, he couldn't breath without her, he couldn't be alive when she wasn't living"

Alec sympathized with his parabatai

"You think he killed himself to be with her?" Jace nodded

"He loved her and their daughter and as much as he loved me I think I reminded him of my sister. My mom hated him for leaving us, she always called him a selfish bastard but now I understand he never really had a choice"

Jace felt the tears well in his eyes at the memory of his father ending his own misery.

"I'm sorry Jace. I will call it all off, just say the word" Jace held up his hand

"No. I want you to be happy Alec, I don't care who you find happiness with but just promise me that if it's with her that you take care of her" Alec sighed

"You know I don't love her, I never will. I'm g…" The door opened revealing Maryse smiling softly at her so

n "I hope you have both resolved your issues. Our guest have returned and Jocelyn would like to sit down and talk about the wedding plans"

Alec looked back towards Jace who nodded "It's ok, go."

Alec reluctantly left hoping to reveal his truth to Jace but instead followed behind his mother still holding his secret inside.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: Ok so not the most romantic proposal but it had to happen. As you can now see both Robert and Luke feel that they shouldn't be forced into marrying but i'm not giving no hints to that yet. I don't agree with Clary keeping her pregnancy a secret but as you can see both she and Alec have big secrets they have to reveal. As for Stephen Herondale, i didn't want him to have died from suicide for selfish reasons, he died because he couldn't live without Amatis, despite loving his son he was a constant reminder of something he had lost. I think i've portrayed Celine as a bit of a witch but i sympathize with her because she would have constantly tried fighting for Stephen's heart. I hope this wasn't to upsetting for anybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All, I'm back with a new Chapter.. Sorry i haven't posted i've suddenly found a new addiction From Dusk Till Dawn so i'm currently writing down drafts for that now.**

* * *

Clary awoke in an unfamiliar room, the strong smell of vanilla burning her nose and throat as she sat up.

She realized that the room was much larger than her own bedroom along with the large four poster bed layered with golden covers.

She felt the bile rise in her throat before she stood up, rushing to the adjoined bathroom she heaved up what she could but nothing would come out.

Taking a deep breath she rested her head against the cold tiles on the bathroom floor feeling the next wave coming on "Clary?" Clary groaned as she heard the unmistakable voice of her mom

"I'm ok. Don't come in" but it was too late Jocelyn was behind her holding her daughter's hair and gently stroking her forehead as she attempted to bring it all up again

"Morning Sickness, I had it Badly with you, I was bed ridden for four whole weeks" Jocelyn whispered softly as she held her daughter close

"Mom, I can't lie to Alec please don't let me do this" Jocelyn watched as the tears formed in Clary's eyes

"I'm not going to force you sweetheart but I would like you both to try at least. See how things go but when you are ready you can tell Jace about the baby" Clary nodded as she leaned into her mother.

"I'm going to catch up on my training, I'm ok to train right?" Jocelyn nodded

"Only light training though" Clary nodded, she sure wasn't prepared to be lunged across the room.

* * *

Alec stood beside Izzy as they trained together mimicking each others movements

"You're unfair big brother. You're stronger than me" She groaned as she fell backwards onto her back.

"Come on Iz, you aren't putting much effort in." Isabelle nodded as she pulled herself up with her brother's out stretched hand.

Her eyes darted to the door as Clary entered dressed in her training gear "I'm going to go, i'll speak to you later" Isabelle smiled as she rushed past Clary.

"Hi, I was hoping to come and do some training while I'm here, I usually train with Helen but I thought maybe we could train together?" She looked towards Alec making an effort to interact with him.

He tightened his lips together and nodded as he caught sight of his mother in the door way

"Sure, What do you usually train with?" Clary looked at the cabinet behind her holding all the weapons they could use to train, she smiled at a sword similar to her own but reluctantly grabbed for the daggers hanging side by side

"I thought you were more of a sword girl?" Clary spun around to the familiar voice offering him a small smile

"I thought I'd train with the daggers, I need to get my aim a little better" Jace nodded

"Don't mind me, I'm just coming for a seraph blade, I'm off on patrol this evening but need to go visit the wolves with Luke"

Clary nodded watching Jace's face look between her and Alec wanting to reach out and tell him it was him that she really wanted.

"I'll get out of your way then" He said as he grabbed what he needed and ran towards the door

"Good luck" Clary called stupidly earning a small smile from Jace

"I don't need luck but thanks" Clary liked that about him, he was always so sure of himself even when the others doubted him.

"I'm sorry this must be awkward for you. I'm not used to this engagement thing" She spoke as she turned to Alec watching as he looked at her.

"I get it, you're in love with him. I know that look you give him Clary you don't have to hide it from me and we both know this isn't what either of us want" Clary nodded as she stepped closer towards him.

"We should at least try though right? Our parents want us to try and make this work" Alec nodded offering her a small smile

"Yeah, you're right, we won't want to disappoint our parents" Clary chuckled as they trained together, her trying to angle her dagger correctly and Alec standing behind her watching the aim as she got it in the target each time.

Jocelyn and Maryse stood together watching from the door way "Have you told Alec yet?" Jocelyn questioned her friend.

"No. Jace is his parabatai, we both know that if he found out the truth that he would fight for her. We agreed that we would make this marriage work, You need a father for your grandchild and we need a wife for our son. I'm not having him marry that warlock no matter what you think of him" Maryse pointed out as she watched the pair before them giggling at something as they trained together.

"Do you think they will fall in love?" Jocelyn said quietly

"I don't know but I think if they can then we are fortunate. We need to get the preparations for this wedding done, One week to plan a wedding is a bit of a stretch but I think we can make it work" Maryse smiled as she and Jocelyn walked off leaving the hall and Isabelle standing hidden from their view.

Now she understood why Clary and Alec were being married off so quickly and why her mother disregarded Jace's feelings.

Clary was pregnant and she knew about Alec and Magnus.

Isabelle stormed back into the training room her heels clicking as she entered and slammed the door shut

"You two need a serious kick up the ass! I can't believe what you are both doing right now! A wedding because you're afraid of our parents" Clary and Alec looked at Izzy confused

"What are you talking about Iz?" Alec rubbed the back of his neck nervously watching as his sister edged closer

"Tell her, Tell her the truth and you. You tell him the truth, why you are being forced to marry him really!" Alec looked at Clary then at Isabelle who stood with her hands on her hips.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about?" Alec said straightening up but Isabelle wouldn't give up on her demands.

Clary looked around the training room knowing that it was just the three of them

"Can we go somewhere a little private and I will tell you everything please?" Isabelle nodded turning as she gripped a hold of Alec's forearm

"Come on big brother, We'll go to my bedroom" Alec reluctantly let Isabelle drag him out of the training room

* * *

"You can let go now Izzy" He said when they reached the hall stairs leading to their bedrooms

"Fine come on!" She said as she waltz up the stairs in what Clary could say were ten inch heels that she wouldn't be able to walk in.

Izzy opened her door holding it open for the pair to join her

"So whose going first?" She closed the door turning to the pair who stood awkwardly beside each other watching Isabelle.

"I will" Clary spoke up before turning to look at Alec.

"I'm pregnant. I wasn't going to say anything because my mom asked me not too, She said if we married then we could raise the child as our own" Alec looked at Clary wide eyed

"You mean a mundane baby? How are we supposed to raise a mundane baby in this world, you should have been more careful and how selfish of your mom to not care about this baby's father or me!" Isabelle glared at her brother

"Calm Down Alec! Our mother knows, I heard them talking, Jocelyn and mother had planned for you too raise this baby as your own and it isn't a mundane baby is it Clary?"

Clary felt her eyes sting as she realized her mother had never lied to Maryse but she had lied to Alec and Robert, she took a deep breath as she looked between the pair.

"No. I don't know how to tell him, I don't know how to say it but.." Alec looked shocked when he could see the pain in Clary's eyes

"It's Jace's baby right?" Clary nodded as the tears cascaded down her creamy cheeks.

"Yes, I'm sorry Alec, I know this isn't conventional but my dad wanted this for me and well Luke said that Stephen ran off and left my Auntie Amatis for Jace's mom"

Alec couldn't believe it, Her parents didn't want Jace knowing the truth about his child because of something his father did

"Jace isn't his father, because something happened to him and Amatis and times got rough he ran like a coward but Jace isn't a coward, he is strong and brave"

Clary nodded because she knew that it wasn't just Alec's love for Jace that told her that it was the fact she knew Jace well enough

"What's your reason for this wedding anyway?" Alec shrugged his shoulders but Isabelle nudged his shoulder as she spoke

"Mom knows the truth, i don't know how but she does" Alec looked back at Clary, his own eyes filled with fear as he was about to reveal his own secret

"I'm in love with Magnus Bane" Clary's eyes widened not because she was disgusted but because she hadn't expected it at all

"You and Magnus, I knew there was flirting but I didn't know you guys were seeing each other"

Isabelle grinned excitedly "It's been our secret not even Jace knows and he knows everything about Alec."

Clary smiled softly "We can call off the wedding if you want? It's not fair that our parents have done this too us because they want to keep our secrets hidden from the world"

Isabelle touched her index finger to her chin as she came up with a plan

"No wait. I have an idea" she announced earning a smile from the pair before her.

"Let's just try and get on until next Saturday please?" Isabelle said her eyes peering up at her brother knowing that he was always so reluctant to be friendly with Clary

"Ok. Just let us know what you have planned" Isabelle shook her head

"No. You just play your parts and I'll play mine" Both parties sighed as they left her room and let her decide what she was going to do in her bid t help them avoid their marriage.

* * *

Clary took out her sketch book as she nestled into one of the library seats.

She liked the quiet that would envelope her in this room along with the light that shone through the skyline windows, it was where she spent most of her time during her studies over the past two months.

She had began drawing one of the seelie's she had come across during their investigations, She smiled as she remembered the day in the park and watching the faeries dance around an old oak tree, when she was as little as five, they had been so friendly involving her in their games.

She was so absorbed in her art she hadn't noticed the library door open of the figure walking towards her.

He smiled at her as she drew, biting her lip every time she needed to think about the position of something within her drawing, he looked at the paper noticing Kaelie a faerie that worked in taki's, they had shared a brief kiss a while back but nothing ever came from it.

"Can we talk?" Clary lifted her head to look at him nodding as she dropped her pencil onto the paper

"Sure, What's up?" Jace sat across the table from her, his hands spread out on the table edging towards her own hands, he wanted to feel her skin against his but a flash of silver on her finger caused him to pull his hands back, the lightwood family stared back at him warning him that she was to marry his parabatai.

"Jace?" She looked at his ashen face as he stared down at her hands

"Jace, Are you ok?" He looked up abruptly nodding "Yeah, erm. I'm going to leave you to draw"

Clary watched as he stood to leave grabbing at his wrist and looking into his golden eyes pleadingly

"What Is t Jace, please" He exhaled deeply as he fell back into his seat

"I had this whole speech in my head, I was going to tell you that you're making a mistake marrying Alec but I can't do that to him or you. He's my parabatai and although I am falling in love with you, I can't hurt him"

Clary looked at him amazed and slightly ecstatic, he admitted it, he admitted that he was falling in love with her and in that moment she wanted to tell him everything to explain that she was carrying his child within her but then the image of Isabelle filled her head,

she had a plan and Clary had to let it play out if she wanted her mom to back off about this arranged marriage.

"I.. I have to go" Clary said pushing away from the table rushing from the room leaving her sketch book and pencils abandoned on the table along with stunned Jace.

* * *

Clary reached the room she was staying in and slammed the door shut before falling into a heap on the bed, crying.

She laid there until her door opened revealing her mom.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Clary internally groaned, how could she be ok with this torture that her mother was putting her through.

"I just want to be left alone" Jocelyn moved towards her daughter reaching a hand out to consul her but Clary flinched away

"No. Please just leave" Jocelyn was hurt by her daughters actions but briskly rushed out of the room closing the door behind her.

Clary closed her eyes imagining her dad, a man she had never met but knew played a big part of who she was.

She wondered if he would still force her to do what she was doing if he knew she loved Jace, if he knew Alec was in love with Magnus.

She had just begun to slip into sleep when a knock sounded on her door startling her.

"Who is it?" The door creaked open revealing Izzy and Alec.

"You wanna come with us? We're going taki's" Clary nodded, one of the things she loved most about coming to New York was taki's the mix of downworlders and shadowhunters eating together in peace.

"Can Jonathan come too?" Izzy smiled happily "He's already waiting to leave, said something about calling Sophie then meeting us downstairs"

Clary rose from the bed looking at the pair

"Have you come up with a plan yet?" Her eyes fell on Alec who shrugged

"We will discuss it later, let's eat and then I'll give you your roles to play" Clary sighed as she stepped through the door to join them

"Don't worry, She'll figure it out she always does" Alec added watching as Izzy waltzed off down the corridor

"We best act the part" Alec suggested holding out his looped arm for her to slip hers through.

Clary offered him a weak smile as she did just that walking down the corridor following izzy.

* * *

When they arrived at Taki's Alec sat next to the window while Clary sat sandwiched between him and her brother,

Jonathon's eyes fixed on Jace as he ordered himself a tomato soup and mango juice, something Clary had picked up on when she stayed,

Jace loved tomato soup and told her it would never be as good as his mom's home made soup but he liked it just the same.

Clary sat before them eating blueberry pancakes, a side of strawberries and a large chocolate milkshake.

She would have preferred her latte but she didn't want to risk the baby having too much caffeine at an early stage in her pregnancy.

She kept peeking glaces at Jace as he stared out of the window unable to look at his parabatai sitting beside the girl that he loved

"I wouldn't eat too much or you won't fit in your dress" Alec nudged her side adoringly acting like he was too falling in love with her

"There's barely anything to her, besides I think she's beautiful" Jace said as his eyes still fixed on the window outside.

"I'm sure Alec was just joking, Right big brother?" Alec chuckled

"Of course I was. Look I need to Get back to the institute I'll meet you guys later"

Clary and Isabelle both knew where he was going but Jace merely nodded not caring much for the people around him as he stared into oblivion.

"Clary and I are going for a walk, we will see you guys later" Jon looked at Clary then at Jace before announcing he too was leaving to call Sophie.

Jace looked around to see they had all left him, deserted him and for once he didn't care.

"You ok Jace? You're awful quiet" He looked up to see the smiling faerie as she started collecting the dishes from the table

"Yeah, I'm good Kaelie" She smiled as she left him knowing that something was really bothering him.

* * *

Clary and Isabelle strode along the side walk glamoured as they spoke "What is the plan?" Clary asked again pleading with Isabelle to tell her

"I have an idea but I don't know if you're going to like it. You either tell Jace that you're having his baby or we threaten your mom with you leaving for Alicante, say you will leave if you have to marry Alec"

Clary gasped "But, I don't have to go right?" Izzy shrugged

"A day or two maybe? I don't know. It's a lot better than Alec's options" Clary raised an eyebrow

"What is his option?.. You mean.. Oh!" Clary understood what she meant

"He's going to speak to Magnus right now and tell him, he is also preparing to come out to our parents which is going to be delightful considering our parents have been banking on this wedding since you were babies."

Clary nodded "He shouldn't have to reveal his relationship, not if he isn't ready"

Isabelle gripped Clary's shoulders smiling "Don't worry. He's ready he just needed that push. Magnus has been his little secret for too long"

Clary contemplated her own options.

"I have to tell Jace but does it really have to be in front of all those guests?" Isabelle nodded

"It's the only way for our parent's to really listen and I will declare that our parent's knew of both secrets all along."

Clary looked ahead as they walked "But won't Jace and Alec resent your parents?"

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but it will teach them. They're betraying their eldest son and the boy they've helped raise since he was twelve. When Jace came to us the inquisitor had asked because Jace's mother had just died, Imogen Herondale had just been given the inquisitor job and felt Jace needed people his own age to be with and knew that Celine would have wanted him to be with her parabatai my mother."

Clary nodded "I hope we're doing the right thing" the girls continued on their walk until the reached the institute.

* * *

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all.**

 **I am so sorry for the late reply, I hope to start working on the next chapter soon :)**

* * *

The day had come, Clary had spent most of the morning in the bathroom while Izzy held her hair out of her face not willing to let her ruin her hair for the wedding.

It didn't matter that it was all just a facade.

Her eyes welled up when she finally had a chance to stand in front of the mirror, if it had been her real wedding day she would have felt cheerier but here she was in a beautiful gown that would be taken off in the space of an hour

"Are you sure about this iz?" Clary questioned as Isabelle slid the gold tiara into Clary's hair.

"Yes. Magnus knows what to do and you have everything you need to tell your mom?" Clary nodded

"I just want to hurry up and get it over with."

Izzy nodded as she quickly flattened down her own dress

"Are we ready?" Clary gripped a hold of Isabelle's hand as they made their way to the door.

Standing before them was Luke smiling brightly "You look beautiful Clary"

She didn't know what too say or do so she pressed her lips too his cheek

"Thank you dad"

* * *

Walking through the institute there was chattering watching as she made her grand entrance into the sanctuary.

Standing before her was everybody that mattered and more, her eyes gazed at Alec In his handsome suit then fell on Jace as he stood stiffly beside him.

Clary clung too Luke's hand as they reached the small alter where the silent brother and Alec stood.

"Hi" she whispered softly more too keep her calm than start a conversation.

"You ok?" Alec questioned as Clary's eyes begun to wander til she found her own family sitting at the front off the room.

Her mother so desperate to make her something she wasn't.

Clary simply nodded knowing that their day would soon end.

Clary and Alec looked towards the silent brother as he spoke in their minds letting them know that the wedding was under way.

Clary's hands shook in front of her prompting Alec to take them in his own to calm her nerves, he hadn't noticed but he had become a key part in Clary's life since she had been at the institute,

a whole week of parent's fussing over their wedding plans while they both sat on a couch nodding and playing games on their phones.

Clary's eyes caught Jace's eyes on her as she held onto Alec causing her to shy away, knowing that he was no doubt hurting as they stood before him.

Izzy held out the cushion that held her new wedded union necklace and Alec's bracelet that their parent's had picked out,

her eyes motioning for the pair to make their feelings known.

Clary looked up at Alec, the fear of rejection evident in his eyes, knowing that there was no way he would lead their big announcement.

Clary turned to the guests, more to her mother than anybody else

"I'm pregnant. I don't care who knows it but if you can't accept it then I will be leaving for Idris. I'm not going to be molded into something I'm not because of my family name"

The room filled with gasps of confusion as Clary turned to a stunned Jace waiting for his rejection as the loud clatter of footsteps running down the hall caught Alec's attention.

Magnus Bane had arrived finally for Alec to announce his feelings.

"You're pregnant?" Clary nodded at Jace too nervous to admit that the child was his.

"But I thought you and Alec.." He was cut off at the sight of Magnus and Alec stood staring at each other across the room, their eyes brightened at the sight of each other

"I was wondering when you were going to show up?" Alec said to magnus as he walked towards him.

Magnus flicked his wrist grinning "Oh you know how I love to be fashionably late"

Clary watched as Maryse edged towards her son trying to grasp his jacket while Robert and Izzy pulled her away

"Mother, leave him" Izzy said as Alec looked towards his mom his eyes full of love and adoration

"I know why you did this mom and I love you but I love Magnus too. I can't marry Clary just because you don't want me being with a warlock. Our world has changed, look at Jocelyn she's married to Luke and he's a werewolf why does it make it any different for me? Because he's a boy?"

Maryse felt the tears welling in her eyes as she realized that all this time she had been pushing for something that was never going to work, she loved her son more than life itself and all she wanted was him happy but she had been standing in between his happiness for so long

"I don't care that you are gay Alexander, I care about you getting hurt. Magnus has a long list of loves over the centuries and it never ended pretty. Fall in love with a mundane if you have too just please not him"

Alec hugged his mother as he kissed her cheek

"I'm happy mom. Magnus makes me happy and I don't know where we'll be in six months let alone ten years. We may last or we may not I just want to learn for myself" Robert smiled at his son nodding

"It's ok Alexander. Go. Maryse let him make his own decisions."

Maryse watched her eldest son head towards Magnus again grinning from ear to ear.

"I take it this was your idea?" She said as Isabelle stepped up beside her

"Yes it was and I'm proud of my choices, he never would have come out if you had your way mother. Why should he have to hide who he is to keep others happy"

Izzy watched as Alec and Magnus held each other in a loving embrace and kissed like their lives depended on it, her eyes soon drifted to Clary as she rushed out of the room after Jace.

* * *

Clary gripped her dress in her hands as she chased Jace through the institute to his bedroom

"Please Jace. Talk to me" She shouted through the door as he slammed it shut in her face.

"It's not what you think. I need to explain properly. I just can't do it through a door" Jace wouldn't let up, he was stubborn like his grandmother, something he had learned when she was stern on him when he asked her for a motorbike that ran on demon energy for his sixteenth birthday.

It didn't take him long to acquire one his own way, stealing it from a vampire outside the club pandemonium.

Clary slid onto the floor against the hard wood of his door as tears fell down her cheeks, she was heartbroken, she had guessed he would reject her the moment he learned that she was pregnant but she had hoped to tell him first.

He sat against the door on the opposite side listening as she cried.

It was breaking his heart, he had fallen in love with this girl, a girl who had grown up differently to him.

He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was ok that he could be there for her but he couldn't he was scared of getting hurt.

He listened as the crying stopped and he was greeted to silence, a silence he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

Slowly he climbed from the floor and opened his door, she was gone, he had left it to long to open the door and speak to her she wasn't interested in talking anymore.

* * *

Clary pulled the gown off her body eagerly as she found a familiar pair of sweat pants and top in her bag.

She didn't have time to fold her things as she threw them into her bag preparing to leave.

She couldn't stay here while Jace hated her and she refused to return to Los Angeles with her parent's after they tried to encourage a wedding to Alec.

Izzy had already suggested to Magnus on her behalf if they couldn't get any light from it all to send her to Idris and he agreed now here she was packing her life away into a bag.

She left the envelope with her parent's names on to let them know she had gone.

"You ready?" Izzy asked as she came into the bedroom.

"Yep. All done, Where will I be staying? I won't go to Amatis' house because mom and dad would find me."

Izzy wrote a name down on a piece of paper and handed It to Clary

"We each have a family home in Idris but Magnus said to give you her name, She is Jace's great grandmother Tessa Herondale. She has a home in Idris that once belonged to her own family name Starkweather. Nobody has lived there for years, Hodge Starkweather was the last living Starkweather and he died in the same battle that took your father."

Clary nodded taking the paper into her hand and slipping into her pocket

"I'm ready to go now" She followed behind izzy as they ran through the institute to the library portal.

* * *

Magnus and Alec both stood waiting for her as they entered.

Alec smiled at her as he neared her taking her bag for her "Izzy and I will come through the portal with you then once you're with Magnus' friend we will return" Clary nodded gratefully.

"Tessa will be a great help for you. She will be waiting at the portal opening for you" Clary nodded as she stepped closer to the portal with only one image in her mind, the fountain in the town square.

Isabelle and Alec close behind her as she fell into the blackness preparing for her landing into Idris, When she walked through she was greeted by a friendly face, brown hair enveloping her pearly skin

"Are you Tessa?" the lady nodded grinning from ear to ear

"You are Clarissa Fairchild, you have your mother's hair as trait passed down by one of your great grandfather's Henry Branwell but you have a smile so much like Charlotte, one of your great grandmothers. I have keys here to a country house just on the outskirts of Alicante, it belonged to my mother's family. They have all long since passed but you are more than welcome to stay there and please if you need me send a fire message and I will get to you as soon as I can. Alexander, he knows where the home is so I will be heading back to Paris. Good luck Clarissa"

With that Tessa walked away into her own portal out of Alicante.

"Is this really the right thing to do?" Alec shrugged as he led the way

"If Jace ask's to see you we will tell him where you are but only if you want it. This has to be your choice Clary, what our parent's did was unfair but Jace didn't know the full story so he rejected you but I understand if you're angry at him too"

Clary shrugged "Not yet. Keep him away, I need time to get my head around this"

Alec nodded in agreement

"Here we are, this is the Starkweather house. Just send us a fire message and we will return as quickly as we can" Clary smiled as she hugged them both goodbye and walked towards her new home.

It was large too large for a mother and child but she knew it was the only place she could stay hidden from everybody until she was ready.

* * *

Jace ran into the library as Magnus began closing the portal

"Don't close it. No not yet" He ran as fast as he could to the portal attempting to go through but Alec caught him pushing him back to the ground as Magnus closed the portal before their eyes.

"What have you done, I needed to see her" Alec looked at Jace as he sat on the floor his tear stained face looking at the portal

"She's gone and she isn't coming back Jace."He looked up at the two people he had grown with their eyes full of concern

"Why would you convince her to leave? If that baby is mine.."

Izzy cut him off "If? Are you suggesting that she slept with somebody else? I love you Jace as though you were my brother but she was distraught when her parent's suggested she married Alec instead of telling you the truth, she was making herself sick because she was wanted you to know."

Jace looked at Alec "Why didn't you tell me? You're my parabatai and I tell you everything why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because it was her secret to tell.." Jace cut him off

"No not about that about you! You could have told me about Magnus and I wouldn't have been so cruel to you."

Magnus stepped forward this time and spoke

"Alexander was scared of what you would have thought of him, being your parabatai is the reason he was scared to tell you" Jace looked at Alec horrified

"You thought I wouldn't accept it? You're my best friend and I love you, I am happy that you're happy but right now I need to find Clary please"

Magnus spoke again

"I'm sorry Jace but she's gone and she doesn't want anybody to find her" He fell to the floor his heart shattering in his chest as he let out an earth cracking scream, even Magnus was shocked by the boys vocals watching as the library filled up with more shadowhunters including Jocelyn.

"Jace? Jace what is it?" Mayrse came running to the aid of her third son

watching as he tried to control his outburst, the shimmer of purple caught her attention causing her to look up at her children

"What have you both done?" Alec stepped forward but Isabelle took the hit for this, she moved out her hands on her hips as she looked around the room at Clary's parents

"This is all of your fault. She just wanted to tell Jace the truth but you refused it. Now she has gone through the portal and noboby knows where. So you brought this all on yourselves"

She reached down to Jace gripping his arm

"Come on Alec help me move him" both taking Jace's arms as they pulled him to the floor walking towards his bedroom to help him rest.

Jocelyn looked at the now closing portal, folding herself into Luke's arms "What did you do?" Luke said to Magnus as he continued closing the portal behind Clary.

"I did what she asked me, something you as her parent's should have done. She was pregnant not a pawn in the shadowhunter game of family lineage. Charlotte would be ashamed of you Jocelyn and so would your mother for that fact. I remember a girl petrified of marrying a man that she didn't love and her mother told her that she should marry who she truly loves. Do you remember the conversation?"

Jocelyn looked shocked at the harshness in Magnus' usually caring, sarcastic tone.

"It wasn't like that, We are shadowhunting families and we are bound by oath." Magnus sighed

"Yes of course you're all bound by an oath because not one of you are oath breakers are you. I just hope your children do better than all of you have" With that Magnus used his magic disappearing from sight.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: I'm not too sure on this chapter but i loved Magnus' words of wisdom. I might actually jump forward for the next chapter not to far though.**


End file.
